THE FINAL DUEL: INUYASHA VS NARAKU
by Swordtip
Summary: Could this be the final battle between Inuyasha and Naraku? It truely may be, and action filled story Read to see more.


**The Final Duel**

In a mid-night breeze, blades of grass waved and brushed across Kagome's ankles and tickled her. But there was no laughter in the air. Inuyasha walked silently beside her, Tetsiga securely in its sheath. Looming over them, a great mansion, it's long shadow drowning out any happiness in its wake. A house that was just a shape in the night. The moors were barren and motionless. The massive wall only broken by a steel gate, and it was forever growing closer. It seemed to be a portal to death, shutting away all that lay inside until the moment you stepped beyond the iron gate, into its waiting grasp. But then it would be too late to run from the terrible things that it hid.

On the stoop, the two stood and gazed at what may be their final destination, and their final fight. Inside was the cause of so much suffering and pain, Naraku. He had brought demons that had long been dead, back just to kill others and to seek the sacred jewel shards. He desired these shards to become the most powerful demon in the world. Kagome and Inuyasha had hunted the shards as well. Demons had died at their hands, most of them foul and subverted be the jewels power.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the latch to open the gate, but quickly drew is back. He said, "It is burning hot." Kagome slowly reached back, drew and arrow and slipped in it to place. Their eyes met for a moment, warnings flashing through them.

Suddenly, there was a great creak as the gate was drawn open from within the walls. Kagome leapt back, with a small yelp, after a few seconds, and then both walked forward together. They entered a large courtyard, riddled with bones, and skulls. Rodents fled at their approach, scampering over the bones to their hiding places, from where they peered.

As soon as they were clear of the gate, it swung closed and locked with a great bolt. The shadows closed about them, in an instant. The great walls closed them away from the outside world. Darkness settled onto their shoulders as they stood there in the void.

Out of a shadow on the far side of the court came Naraku, his mist oozing out from under his robes. In an instant, Tetsiga was free of its sheath and in full demonic form. Inuyasha launch himself forward, stabbing and slashing with fury. Naraku raised a gnarly hand, long thorns erupted from his fingertips they sunk into Inuyasha's chest. The thorns retracted and the hand retreated beneath the cloak. Inuyasha's lifeless copse fell away. Kagome began to cry, and she released an arrow that was deflected by the purple haze. She drew another, but Naraku laughed, "It is useless. You can't kill me. A half demon could not even harm me, what makes you think a mortal arrow can?" At this she lowered the bow and continued to cry.

Tears ran down her face and off her chin, one dropped on to the arrow still posed in her bow. "I must try, for him," she whispered scanning Inuyasha's dead figure. The tears dried and a hardened resolve surfaced in her face. She raised the bow and stared down the shaft, and past the head, to the face of her target. Her anger raised as she stared into his face, his grim smirk. With a small flick, she let it fly. Across that court it flew, the wind flying with it, swirling in guidance.

Naraku hand raised in a warding motion, and with it cam the purple haze. However, it was no use; the arrow slipped straight through and came to a stop in Naraku's chest, with a low thud. He fell to his knees, "How can this be?" his voice was coarse and raspy, "Wounded such by a mortal." He slouched forward and his words died away to silence. Then eight blackened shards rose from his back and Kagome snatched them up and crammed them into the jar with the rest.

As she knelt beside Inuyasha, her tears began to flow anew. She thought for a moment, then made a chose that would change the world forever. She removed the completed jewel from its jar and held in her hand, then placed on his chest. It sank beneath his robes and skin, the nothing happened for a moment, she began to think that it might not work.

All at once Inuyasha gave a violent jerk and then laid back down, his breathing strong and steady, his heart beating, and his eyes coming She embraced him in her arms. He rose, stumbled then regained his balance. He glanced in the direction that he had last seen Naraku and saw him lying motionless.

"Where is the jewel?" he sounded on edge. Kagome said nothing, but she put a finger to his chest and he got the idea. She had used it to give him back his life. The jewel would never be seen again, it was inside him and it was his life, thought it had made him a bit stronger, now that it was part of him. Inuyasha had planned to use the jewel to become a full blood demon but he never could now.

Now from their right there was a low, muffled groan. Their attention snapped to Naraku, he was still alive. He stumbled to his feet.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood instantly.

"I will not be killed so easily," his face whiter then ever.

"How is he still alive?" Kagome gasped, "My arrow pierced his heart."

"Yes, that would be so if the jewel shards had not long rotted my heart. It is now only dust." He smirked with a menacing laugh. Reaching down he firmly grasped the arrow' shaft and yanked it out. He looked at it a moment then through it aside, returning his attention to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha reached for the Tetsiaga, without taking his eyes off Naraku. But when his hand touched the sheath he found it empty. His eyes glanced down and confirmed what his touch told him, the sword was not there.

Inuyasha hurriedly looked around and found it lying in a pile of bones at the edge of the courtyard, behind Naraku. It had tumbled away when he fell from Naraku's blow. To get it he would have to it he would have to go through a still powerful demon. But even if he went for it he would never reach it before Naraku reached him. He had to fight without it.

He raised his clawed hands in defense as Naraku launched himself towards him. Kagome raised her bow but she risked hitting Inuyasha if she fired.

The next moment Naraku slammed into Inuyasha, they tumbled back, each slashing at the other. Even with his diminished power, Naraku fought hard. Each tried to get the upper hand on the other, but for a time each failed. But after some more tumbles, Naraku's strength began to fade as the jewels power left him. Inuyasha now pinned Naraku to the ground. He held him there, looking into his deep, cold, lifeless eyes.

"You die here, and now." Inuyasha said as he raised his claws. Then he brought them down on Naraku's face, smashing it in. Instantly the body went limp. Inuyasha stood to walk away.

As he stepped away he heard a small hiss, he turned to find the body liquefying. The matter slipping into the cracks of the walkway, and melting the corners of the laid blocks. In a few seconds all that remained was a smoldering pile of crumbled stone.

Inuyasha walked over to Tetsiga, picked it up and sheathed it. He then walked back to Kagome.

"We should leave here." Kagome muttered.

"I agree, this place is only a memory of things I would like to forget. Lets go." Inuyasha replied.

When they reached the gate the found it still bolted tight. Inuyasha slid Tetsiga free, and told Kagome to back away from the gate. He held the sword over his shoulder, then hurtled himself toward the gate, "WIND SCAR" he screamed as he reached it. The sword hammered down, and the gate flew off its hinges.

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped outside to ruined gate just as the sun rose over the distant hills. The continued to walk out onto the plains. When they did finally look back , the saw the mansion shimmer and then fade in the growing light of morning.


End file.
